


Always got you

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: When Miles McCoy doubts his daughters ability to get accepted into Julliard, Josie becomes insecure, but her boyfriend, Archie Andrews always finds a way to pick her up when she’s down.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Always got you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Josie wasn’t really the type to go on rampage when she was upset, no one but Archie really knew this about her, but Josie was extremely sensitive.

Her whole life she’s always been that way. As a child her father criticised her a lot, thinking that it would only make her better, Not realising how much it’d effect her as she grew older. 

Her father, Miles Mcoy was a rather straight forward man, he’d never really expressed any sign on love towards Josie. Never told her he was proud of her, never made her feel like she was enough. that’s why Josie felt like she had to work harder than everyone else. 

Since her fathers departure, Josie and her father don’t really communicate much, he doesn’t really try to reach out to her. And although their relationship was never a rather an encouraging one, Josie always craved her fathers approval, she always wanted him to be proud of her. She always wanted to feel like she was enough for him.

It was the last semester of senior year and Josie had one thing on her mind and that was.. college. 

She had an exclusive Audition with Juilliard’s head master of the music department coming up in a week and since she’s booked the Audition she’d been practicing non stop.

She sat on her bed In her room FaceTiming Archie, singing her Audition song for him.

The young man smiled on the screen, in awe of his girlfriend’s beautiful voice.

She’d finished and a round of applause was given to her by Archie. 

“That was amazing babe, you’re gonna nail that Audition,” He said.

“Thanks baby,” she smiled lightly playing with her nails. Archie saw that smile quickly fade as she looked down.

“What’s wrong Jos?”

“It’s just, you’re encouraging me too much.” She said.

“Sooo, you want me to tell you that you’re gonna do terrible and your voice is awful?” He laughs.

“No, it’s just, at least tell me I’m doing something wrong!”

“You’re weird”, they both laugh. “You’re still coming over later right?” He asks. 

“Yeah of course,” she nods. “I just need to write notes for my Audition and I’ll be over in a bit”. 

“Alright, come quick, I miss you,” 

“I saw you a yesterday!”

“That’s too long”, he smirks.

She shakes her head smiling, “okay well, let me finish up here so I can come over,” she whines.

“Alright, see ya soon babe”

“Bye lover boy”.

After they wrap up they’re conversation, Josie throws her phone to the other side of her bed and grabs her notebook to write things to remember for her Audition.

As soon as she starts to write she feels her bed vibrate and realises her phone ringing. She quickly grabs it only to see the contact being her father. 

She’s confused to why he’d be calling her at such a weird time. She tries to think of any special occasions that might occur to explain his sudden call.

She answers the phone and hears a sigh on the other end.

“Hello?”, she asks.

“Josie, hey, it’s me”, he stutters.

“Yeah dad I know, I have caller ID”, she giggles.

“Oh yeah”, he remembers. “So I just wanted to call to check up on you, see how you’re doing, with everything”, he said awkwardly.

Josie lifts her eyebrows, her dad never called just to see how she was doing, she thought it was sweet of him.

“I’m doing really good, thanks for asking dad”, she smiled.

“Yeah I know college is coming up and wanted to see if you got into any mediocre college yet”, he laughed.

Josie’s smile quickly turned into a frown, hurt but why the older man would think she’s worth mediocre.

“Umm, I actually have an audition with the head master of the music department, at um... Juilliard.”

“Oh”, miles said surprised. “That’s wonderful Josie, believe me but, do you think you’re really Juilliard material?”

“I mean, well yeah they asked me to Audition”, 

“That doesn’t really mean anything sweetheart, all I’m saying is there’s a possibility that you will do good in that Audition but I think you, honey, should just settle for community college”.

Josie’s heart broke. Hearing those words from her own father. “I- I guess maybe”, is all she could come up with. “Hey dad I gotta go, I’m running late for dinner, I’ll talk to you later”, she said. And with that Miles hung up.

She dropped her phone in the bed and immediately started crying. The hurt, the frustration it all got to her. She began questioning herself, her ability, her capability to get into Juilliard.

Maybe her dad was right.

Maybe she is community college material.

______________________________________________  
A few hours later Josie went over to Archie’s house for a sleepover while his dad was out of town for a job. She’d gotten Kevin to tell her Mom and Mr Keller she was at Cheryl’s for the night.

The two had spent the night making dinner, watching movies and cuddling, which was all Josie needed right now, spending time with Archie. 

After the night they both went up to Archie’s room. Archie rested against the headboard whilst Josie changed into one of his shirts and a pair of panties getting ready for bed.

She moved to sit in between his legs and rested her head on his chest. 

They talked about anything and everything. Until Archie bought up Her Juilliard Audition.

“Hey what time do you need me to pick you up for your audition next week?” He asked. Josie stayed quiet for a bit until responding.

“Umm, you don’t have to worry about it anymore,” she said looking up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows confused. “I’m not going Archie.”

“What! Jos, why?” 

“It’s complicated” she said 

“To complicated to tell me!?” 

Josie moved so that she was sitting in front of him, facing him.

“Look, I know I’m a good singer but, there’s so many other things I can do with my talent, I can perform at pubs, churches, weddings-“

“Jos- josie” he scoffs. “Are you being serious right now? Wait is this about earlier? When You wanted me to be harder on you?” 

“No, no of course not,” she shook her head.

“Than what’s this about cause it’s been 6 hours since you called me and sang your rehearsal song, what happened?” He said softly grabbing her hands.

“It was nothing Arch”, she said looking down.

“Jos,”

She took a big sigh. “My dad called me, and I told him about my audition, and he pretty much told me that I’m better off at a community college, that I wouldn’t get into Juilliard.”

Archie was in complete shock. Josie never talked about her dad, now he knew why. The guy was a complete jerk. 

“Jos,” he softly rubbed her arms. Tears formed in Josie’s eyes and streamed down her face. Archie pulled her in and held her tight. She cried into his chest and he softy rubbed her back.

She didn’t allow herself to breakdown in front of anyone, including her own mother, but with Archie it was easy. She didn’t have to hide, he never judged her or made her feel bad about expressing her emotions. 

Josie sobbed into his shirt while he tried calming her down. She never realised how much pain her dad had caused her, past and present, she always tried to avoid talking about the man and Archie knew it that’s why he was always tip toed around that topic.

But seeing Josie in such a vulnerable and broken state right now because of him really infuriated Archie. He wasn’t okay with Anybody disrespecting his girl, let alone her own father.

“Baby, look at me”, he whispered.

She lifted her head, Archie’s heart broke when he saw her eyes puffy and red and her tears falling every which way. 

“Josie, you are the most naturally talented, gifted, beautiful Person I’ve ever known. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that that beautiful voice of yours is gonna take you big places. But as much I as believe in you with every bone in my body Jos, you have to believe in yourself, don’t let guys like your dad tell you what your worthy of”.

Josie let out a soft smile as Archie wiped the tears from her face and kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you Archie, I’m sorry for crying all over you” she chuckled.

Archie shook his head “don’t apologise, that’s what I’m here for baby” he says pulling her into his chest.

The two lay there in comfortable silence for a while Archie softly massages Josie’s back to get her to fall asleep. 

——

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my secrets out I’m a huge ‘Archosie’ shopper! I just thought this pair had so much potential and I loved their chemistry😍
> 
> I’m back! And writing WestAllen fics as well as some more Archosie Fics!!
> 
> Let me know what you guys wanna see!


End file.
